


Pinot Gris

by caixa



Series: Sour Grapes [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Is mommy kink a thing?, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, NHL Trade(s), Off-Season, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Sequel, Sex in a Car, Sexting, Teddy bear as dick pic props, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, tons of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: So many times Sebastian physically puts his phone down, literally sits on his hands so he won’t touch it. Almost sends a miss u -text, a mushy, grainy pillow selfie, a sweaty gym mirror pic but doesn’t.That wouldn’t be what they had agreed on.•Off-season an ocean apart has a bitter taste.





	1. Oulu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I needed to wrap up because we all have got on with our lives, haven’t we? The series finale is shorter than Pinot Noir and Pinot Blanc, but I’ll try and squeeze the same turbulent emotions and filthy sex into this little bottle as the magnum ones.
> 
> Pinot Gris, Pinot Grigio in Italian, is, for me, an easy go-to when I’m looking for crisp, easy-to-drink, affordable whites for fish dishes. Gris means grey, which I think is appropriate for this story and for the Sour Grapes series in general. Things may be shady, but it is only because life is not, and should never be, black and white.  
> \--  
> Family members will be in decisive roles. Read the tags and decide whether this is a story for you.  
>   
> I don’t know shit about Cam Ward’s real estate locations and couldn’t care less. What is here is imagined for the benefit of the story.
> 
> Please keep this out of the eyes of children and anyone mentioned below.
> 
> Enjoy responsibly!

 

The first bite of the pizza, fat stripes of mayonnaise sprinkled generously over the rich, meaty toppings, is close to bringing Sebastian to tears. Everything is as it should be, the music blasting over the hissing of the kebab and burger grills, the sizzle of the fresh pizzas lifted out of the oven, the clatter and chatter from the open kitchen.

Not that he pays much attention to the ambient sounds – they are the ubiquitous vocal backdrop to what really matters: the chirping and guffaws of laughter of old friends, bantering around him in Finnish, in the wide local dialect he’s easily fallen back into, like familiar soft folds of an old mattress.

He catches his own name among the chatter, from the other end of the table.

“Sepe is definitely going out tonight!” Donskoi exclaims. “Hear, Sepe, you’re coming with us,” he says, pointing at Sepe’s direction with a furiously waving finger, a knife in his fist bobbing towards the ceiling. “You owe me, man! You spent three days in San Jose last December but didn’t even bother to see me.”

A pang of guilt pricks the bottom of Sebastian’s brain and he feels a flash of embarrassing heat under his skin, happy for not being prone to blushing. He remembers San Jose, reluctantly taking the time to hang out even with his own teammates because it meant less time together with Cam.

 

><

 

Cam never insisted on it. On the contrary, even on that road trip he persuaded Sebastian to spend time with the younger guys. Cam stressed balance, balance within the team, within their lives.

There was an imbalance, of course. Imbalance being that Cam _had_ a life outside of hockey. He had his wine; he had his wife and children, he had his circle of the kind of friends that adults get when they live in a community for years, raising children, taking them to hospitals and children’s clubs, choosing schools and lawnmowers and filing complaints of potholes in the road. He had his house – or houses: his suburban home in Raleigh, a beach house for some weekend and summer getaways, his share of the place by the winery in Napa.

Sebastian had – he had hockey. He had a diet and scheduled meals, sleeping times and naptimes. Fortnite with Teuvo. Hanging out with the guys. Occasional golf, darts, pool, bowling – whatever to waste time. Sometimes a date, but he was wary of meeting new girls, suspicious of their intentions, always feeling something was lost in translation.

“Lost in translation? Like you ever have complained about that with guys? Pfft, Seppo,” Teuvo huffed at him. “That’s a ridiculous excuse. You just don’t want to let anybody between you and your daddy.” Teuvo shook his head. “I’m not sure how long it’s healthy. Or if it ever was, if you don’t mind me being honest.”

Sebastian kicked Teuvo’s ankle and started another game of Fortnite.

 

><

 

“Sorry, Jone. Some other Friday,” Sebastian says. “I’m off to the cottage for at least a week. Dad starts his holiday today. We’re leaving in the evening.”

Joonas Donskoi chuckles, crouching over his plate of Iskender kebab. “You mean your actual dad-dad? Harri?” he asks, dragging down the bawdy joke until Sebastian gives him the finger.

“Yeah, him,” he deadpans. “My parents. Want to come to talk with them about the subject?”

“Uh, not. Thanks for the invite.” Joonas laughs and shakes his head, returning to his dish.

Gossip travels fast in the NHL although usually everyone knows to shut up about players’ secrets, even the semi-public ones. Here in Finland Joonas can throw his innuendo around without anybody knowing what he’s referring to.

 

><

 

“Daddy.” Sebastian had learned to ooze a twist of honey into his voice, keeping it soft, giving it a high pitch, just a notch above his normal speaking tone. “Daddy, please, gimme more.”

He knew how much Cam loved to make him plead; he knew how much he loved it when Cam was rough on him, really making him _feel_ , down to his roots, making him forget everything but his lust, his body reacting to Cam’s; sensitized skin, throbbing cock, _want want want_ all over his awaiting flesh.

Cam gave him more, tightened his fist in his wet hair, guided his cock back into his gaping mouth. The tiles under his knees were hard and cool from the shower; Cam had turned the water temperature down low, because who wouldn’t want to take care of a shaking, shivering baby. Sebastian’s lips trembled when the cock slid in deep until Cam fucked his throat. It forced water out of his eyes, the tears were hot on his cold cheeks, and he would have hummed his pleasure around Cam’s cock but it shut him up effectively.

Cam pulled his hair tighter, fucking his face, only pulling back when his gagging got too alarming, pausing only to start again and keep going.

“My sweet baby. Fuck you’re good to daddy,” he panted.

Sebastian tasted the first cream-salty drops on the back of his tongue, let Cam use his hair to turn his face up when he backed out of his mouth, spilling warm slippery cum on his lips, jaw and cheeks, jerking off to milk every last drop on his face.

“Feel good, kid?” he asked breathily, and Sebastian panted “ _Yes daddy, yes_ ,” voice rough after Cam’s treatment. Cam swept across his skin with his thumb and fingers, gathering the runny, warm jizz from his face, rubbing it to his lips, pushing it into his mouth. He devoured it, licking Cam’s fingers, sucking the whole length of his thumb, again and again with every new sticky-slick load Cam fed him.

Then it was over, like a feeding frenzy of a predator. Cam lifted him up, turned the shower on, testing it was nice and warm, kissing and bathing him under the streaming water; cleansing his face, smoothing his hair, caressing his prickling scalp, giving him the most luscious, soapy handjob. Wrapping him in a warm towel, seeing him to bed under his arm.

“Sebastian. I love you so much. My boy,” he whispered, tucking Sebastian’s head to his chest, hand slowly, warmly, petting his hair.

 

 ><

 

Cam’s kids loved Sebastian. Well, all his teammates kids loved him: Jaxon Williams claimed he wanted to wear number 20 in his next season with the junior Canes; Derek Ryan's cute 4-year-old boy declared that Sebastian was a lot funnier than his father. 

Nolan and Nyla Ward were no exceptions. Nolan adored him, his whole face beaming when Sebastian played yard hockey with him, Nyla screamed exhilarated giggles whenever she dared Sebastian to tickle her.

Well, yes, that happened more often than not. Sebastian had become a regular guest in the Ward household. What had started with Cody's quiet acceptance and an offer of reconciliation _–  I think you need a family_ on a brief airport encounter – gradually grew into something beyond dinners and babysitting.

It started with an innocent invitation to stay overnight. They had had more glasses of wine than Sebastian felt comfortable driving after, and trying to decide between taxi and uber seemed like too much trouble when the recently reopened guest bedroom had fresh sheets.

Kids were asleep, and somehow they ended up exchanging wine-induced goodnight kisses between the three of them. It was definitely heated, and Sebastian knew the hard bulge in his jeans was well visible when Cody’s manicured hand made a stop on his thigh amidst their making-out session on the couch, and it was definitely something feeling Cam’s lips on the nape of his neck while kissing his wife, but then Nyla started crying in her room and they descended to normalcy, the Wards drawing to their bedroom, Sebastian to the guest room.

But something had definitely started.

“You could come sleep with us,” Cody said the next time, “The bed is king size.”

It was almost coy, under the covers, if one wants to kid himself. Because there is nothing coy about nibbling and sucking your teammate’s wife’s tits while he fucks you from behind, her hand jerking your cock as you move your lips from her breasts to her mouth. Cody rode her clit to the palm of Sebastian’s hand, and Sebastian was proud and happy of making her come like that, because with Cam’s cock moving vigorously inside his ass it was hard to maintain coordination.

It was good, for a first time. Definitely good. Sebastian had missed sex with girls, a bit, not enough to hook up with anyone after he had started fucking Cam, so having this kind of attention was – certainly convenient.

 

><

 

Cody wasn’t sure if inviting Sebastian to the beach house for the whole weekend was a good idea. Maybe she knew from the start, when Cam first suggested it, how it would be.

It was one of the first weekends when you could smell summer in the air, warm enough to run on the dunes in shorts and t-shirts but too cold to swim in the sea. Sebastian would chase the kids to the breaking waves ankle deep, and run with them back to the shore, all three screaming and giggling.

In the night the little ones were so worn out they almost fell asleep at the dinner table, and Sebastian offered to help carry them to their beds.

“Should I tuck you in, too,” Cody teased when she caught Sebastian yawning, and Sebastian smirked smugly and said “Maybe. Would you, mama Cody?”

Cody wasn’t sure how she felt Sebastian calling her that, and it made her wonder how he talked to Cam when they were together – she had never asked for details – but the kids were asleep, and she felt reckless from the spring breeze that had messed up her hair and the smell of salty sea, and Sebastian took her hand and smiled at her like at a partner in crime.

In his room Sebastian would make her kneel, thighs spread wide, on the hand-stitched quilt covering his bed, bend her over and eat her out from behind. He would start with reaching down to her clit with an agile tongue, lick her whole labia wet and swollen. She would pant and bite the corner of his pillow to stifle her moans, acutely aware of her ass being on display right under his eyes, and Sebastian would move his mouth there, give her a possessive little slap, get her hole wet with saliva and slowly drive a finger inside while returning to eat her pussy.

Her thighs trembled from the sensations, that whole mouth on her wet folds, Sebastian’s bottom lip and tip of his tongue taking turns on teasing her clit, lip taking over when the tongue took an exploratory prong inside her pussy, the boy slowly, relentlessly finger-fucking her ass.

“Daddy likes this too,” he muttered in his velvet-husky voice. It made her cheeks burn with hot shame, knowing the boy was playing her family like a string quartet, but that nothing but turned her on more.

Sebastian lifted his head and rose to his knees, hiking them on the bed right behind her. His finger was inside her ass, but he used the thumb and the other hand to spread her.

“Can I fuck you?” he whispered, “Can I fuck your wet cunt, mama Cody?” he asked and she hated how filthy he sounded.

 _I swear to god, dirty brat, I’ll smack you over those ears when this is over but oh fuck, get that cock inside me now_ was what she wanted to say but she only sighed a breathy “Yes.”

The head of Sebastian’s cock gave welcome blunt pressure to the edges of her entrance, and she moaned as he pushed in. He pulled his finger out of her ass while pushing into her pussy, only to replace it with, apparently, his thumb – she sensed the thickness of the joint as it pushed past the rim, and the sensation of being so totally filled was a carnal bliss.

Sebastian fucked deep and twisted his finger, eliciting a wailing moan out of her. “You’re so hot,” Sebastian panted to her, “I bet you could take us both. Daddy Cam in your ass. Me in this tight little pussy. Or the other way. Fucking you so wrecked.”

 

They never tried it. But the thought didn't leave her; it popped into her mind every time she rode Cam in bed, the fantasy of the boy appearing behind him, stretching her with lubed fingers, pushing in until she would scream.

She guided her husband's hands to her buttocks, to squeeze them tight and spread them apart, never telling him why it elicited such ravishing orgasms out of her body.

 

><

 

As the spring progressed Cam and Sebastian fucked less and less.

Hockey got in the way.

Carolina Hurricanes hung on the playoff spot by the skin of their teeth. Every win kept their hopes up, every loss dropped them further below the line.

Every loss made Sebastian more frustrated. Some nights he could not hold back exchanging glaring glances with Teuvo: are we _really_ the only ones who even try anymore?

In one locker-room interview he didn’t even bother to argue with the reporter who asked if flaky goaltending was one of the reasons to their downhill performance. “I have no idea. Could be,” he said, and while it didn’t get very widely spread, he noticed it caught Cam’s ear.

In a way, in his frustration he was secretly pleased it did. Cam was not bad but he could have tried harder.  Cam knew how much Sebastian wanted to win, how much he hated to lose. He could have done more, he could have been better. He could have tried. For him, if not else.

 

Sebastian didn’t remember much of the last locker-room interviews. The weight of loss hung on his shoulders, dragging them down, as much as he tried to give a brave face.

_Fuck your questions. How many times do you want to hear ‘we have a young team, we’ll learn and work hard in the summer?” Fuck you all. I’ll fly to Finland as soon as I can._

“We have a young team. We’ll learn and work hard in the summer,” he said out loud.

 

He walked to his car hands deep in his pockets, some last forgotten items from the locker room in a bag hanging from his shoulder.

“Sebastian!”

He turned, hand on the handle of the back door of his car where he had just shoved his bag. Cam approached him, running.

“Would you come over? Cody and kids have already left for Canada, we’re spending a week at the in-laws. I’ll catch them on an early morning flight. I have something for you.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure if he felt like it. Cam had felt distant the past couple of weeks, but it might have been just the accumulated fatigue that seemed to damp down all Sebastian’s emotions.

“Sure,” he said and followed Cam’s car to his home.

 

He left before dawn, sore from multiple rounds of rough, desperate fucking, blinking out tears from his eyes, a ridiculously large teddy bear strapped to the safety belts of the passenger seat.

 

* * *

 

_**To be continued** _


	2. I fall to pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ex-girlfriend character is not based on any real person.

* * *

 

So many times Sebastian physically puts his phone down, literally sits on his hands so he won’t touch it. Almost sends a miss u -text, a mushy, grainy pillow selfie, a sweaty gym mirror pic but doesn’t.

That wouldn’t be what they had agreed on.

 

It had felt a bit too much like a break-up, and Sebastian almost left it with words of sharp bitterness.

“Sure. I’ll let you have your summer with your family. They are who you love.”

Cam shook his head and frowned at him, letting out a frustrated huff.

“Don’t make it sound like I don’t love you, Sebastian. Fucking don’t. Please.”

Sebastian looked down, sulking, unwilling to answer.

“It’s for you, too,” Cam continued quietly and warily extended his long finger to brush Sebastian’s jawline. “I don’t want you to spend your summer pining after me. Live. Have fun. Train hard. We’ll see in a couple of months and go on from here, where we left off. We’ll have the next season, right?”

“Right,” Sebastian mumbled, barely audibly.

 

Cam wouldn’t need the pics anyway. He took some himself that night, after handing Sebastian the teddy bear.

“I know it’s silly,” Cam said almost bashfully when he presented the bear, “But it made me think of you. My little boy.”

Cam held his phone upright and Sebastian posed for him, naked arms and legs around the giant toy, cheek pressed to its plush head, pouting like a moping kid.

“Fuck, baby, look at you. I don’t know if I should think that looks hot but damn, kid.” Cam licked his lips, concentrating on framing the pick and tapping the right button, his cock visibly hardening. Sebastian noticed it and his pout melted into a hint of a smug smirk.

 

In his apartment Sebastian stuffed the plushie in one of the huge gear bags he had lying around everywhere. He’d check it in with the rest of the luggage: no way would he be seen with it on the plane.

In Oulu he dug it out and slept with it every night.

He even took it to Denmark. He would never have unpacked it if he had been to room with anyone else than Teuvo. Teuvo vowed to keep the secret.

“On one condition,” Teuvo said.

“What?”

“Do you have a screwdriver?” Teuvo asked. “Leatherman? Swiss Army knife?”

“Why?”

“We need to detach the TV from Niemi and Palola’s hotel room.”

“Why are we stealing their TV?”

Teuvo looked at Sebastian like an idiot.

“Fortnite.”

>< 

 

“Tonight,” Joonas says pointedly to Sebastian as they are walking to their cars from the gym the first Friday after Sebastian comes back from Lapland. “No backing out now. All out. Get wasted, destroy the dance floor, kebab at four in the morning, the works.”

“’Kay! Message me where and when.”

It’s easy as that, having fun. It has to be.

 

Joonas does destroy the dance floor but leaves well before the 4 am kebabs. Sebastian isn’t sure where most of his friends have dispersed when he finds himself chatting at a table with two girls who have followed them from the dance floor. Jesse flirts with the girls for the both of them, one of them – the taller, ironically – sending quizzical glances Sebastian’s way.

Sebastian ends up playing oblivious to the setup and Jesse ends up leaving the club with one girl under each long arm.

Sebastian just doesn’t do it, picking up at bars has never been… comfortable, his thing,

He is the polar opposite of a commitment-phobe. Well, commitment-phile must be a word, too. That’s what he is in for: he sticks to his people like glue. He needs to love and feel loved, trust and feel trusted. Belong.

”Sepe! Hi, it was you!”

Sebastian turns reflexively to face the greeting and almost bumps into his ex-girlfriend.

”Oh, hi,” he says. ”Hanna. You –”

How is he going to continue? The  _”You’re here”_  that almost crosses his lips would sound extremely stupid.

He says ”You look good” because she does.

“Thanks,” she smiles. “You too.”

 

He asks her out for a coffee the next day.

 

She has a chai latte and persuades him to share a gigantic cinnamon bun. Sebastian learns she still does track and field but just for fun these days.

“Long jump and high jump, mostly. And I help coaching the kids,” she tells.

“Kids are the greatest,” Sebastian says and smiles.

He asks if she’s around next week. It’s getting warmer, and she isn’t leaving the town and doesn’t have too many hours at work, they might as well hang out some day again, no problem. She promises to keep her phone on in case Sebastian comes up with something.

 

They team up against Pulju and his sister in a game of beach volleyball a couple of days later, and beat them savagely. She looks good in a bikini and clearly doesn’t mind Sebastian looking.

They get the most unnaturally colored slushies from the beach bar. She sticks her tongue out and asks Sebastian how it looks.

Sebastian could say ”Blue” but he says ”Delicious” and kisses her.

“Would you go out with me on a real date? Dinner, Saturday night?” he asks.

“I thought this was a real date,” she smiles.

Sebastian sinks his fingers into her long hair, ruffles it and pulls her in to kiss her cheek. “This was just hanging out, remember?”

She sticks her tongue out again, still blue. And lets Sebastian taste it.

Still delicious.

 

Finns are masters of politely looking past people they recognize when they sense they want to be left alone. It’s a relief in a restaurant that doesn’t offer complete privacy, even though the old log house does have some snug, even intimate corners.

It starts well, with glasses of champagne before the menus are even opened.

 

“…and the wine list is here,” their waitress hands it over. The most normal thing: they wanted to choose the food first and come back to the drinks after that, and it should be no big deal but a pleasant detail Sebastian is actually looking forward to.

But it hits, out of nowhere, as Sebastian runs his eyes over the lines of the descriptions.

_Spätburgunder, also known with the name Pinot Noir, is…_

“Unfortunately we don’t have that one now,” the attentive waitress has noticed Sebastian’s eyes stuck on one point of the page, “but that next one, the organic Malbec, should work beautifully with the steak.”

It’s nothing, really, but sometimes nothing fucks up everything, and it’s flashback after flashback after flashback and it fucking hurts. A rush of jumbled up emotions, a tangled knot, his stupid crush and guilt and shame, but above and around it the hollow phantom pain of longing.

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back. Sorry,” he hears himself say, hears the chair scrape the wooden planks. His feet remember the route to the toilet, he’s glad it’s small and empty, he locks the door, runs cold water from the tap, pulse points of his wrists under the flow. _Fuck fuck fuck I don’t need to remember this now_.

Cam, when everything was just starting, on their first weekend together, getting him drunk on his fine wines. _This made me think of you_. Carrying him to bed, eating his ass, fucking him through two orgasms, how it felt like they could go on forever. He had cried that night and Cam had consoled him, made him food, made him feel so fucking special and he really took it that way, felt _special_ , how fooled he feels by it now, stupid fucking family man reeling him in and pushing him away, reeling him in into his _family_ and shoving him outside. _It’s for you, too_ , like fuck it is.

_Why do I still fucking miss you?_

 

Hanna is a blessing, she has taken over and ordered a bottle of the Malbec and double-checked that the order for Sebastian’s steak is how he likes it. She comments nothing, she asks nothing, and they go on talking about everything light and normal, what anyone they knew in high school before he dropped out is doing now, how much Oulu has changed in the year Sebastian spent away, building sites everywhere. They share a dessert, the cheesecake is a tad too rich and sweet but Sebastian ends up eating more than a half and isn’t done.

“Wouldn’t you want to try the ice-cream too? They make it here.”

“I know they make it here. Order it if you want to, Sepe. I’ll take a spoonful.”

Sebastian does, because he wants to stretch the normal, nice part of the evening to wipe out the embarrassing memory of feeling hurt.

 

She takes him home to her place and Sebastian makes her ride his face, stretching the clit hood back with gentle fingers to expose the tender pink nub, teasing it with his tongue until she shakes and begs him to stop.

He stops and she begs him to go on. He holds her hips up above his face, pecking barely-there butterfly kisses on her trained inner thighs until she meows and pulls his hair.

Sebastian grins and pulls her down to meet his lips, soft, dripping wet and ready for his open mouth to go on. He dives into the juicy pink folds with his tongue, tasting and kissing and exploring every nook of flesh until she loses herself on it, forgets to be courteous and careful, grinds to his mouth fast and shaking, clutching the headboard of her bed for support, letting out little groggy yelps.

He’s still got it.

 

“You could stay,” she says afterwards, stroking the side of Sebastian’s face with a soft finger.

“You have an early morning,” Sebastian says. “And I promised to go golfing early. My bag is at home.”

She pouts, and Sebastian kisses her nose. “But I will. Some other night.”

 

>< 

 

Maybe he should have stayed. The emptiness of his own, spacious, white apartment hits him in the face as soon as he opens the door.

The teddy sits slanted on his unmade bed.

Cam let the phone slide from his hand to the bed as soon as he had the pic he wanted, grabbed the teddy by the ear, tossed it on the floor and took its place on Sebastian’s arms, kissing him, touching his cock, tucking his thighs up and apart with his own. Getting him wet with lube, slamming in hard.

Sebastian’s decorator has placed a stupid stand-up mirror in the corner of his living room. Bless their aesthetic taste. He carries it to the bedroom and positions it to the foot of his bed, adjusting the angle, and sits down, legs spread, knees up. He squeezes the teddy to his chest with the arm that holds the phone, the other hand around his cock.

He assesses the result after each selfie and sends the third, the one where he presses his cheek on the head of Cam’s gift, below one of the plush round ears, his erection a clear focal point of the picture.

_I miss my daddy_

His phone vibrates with an incoming call before he even puts it down.

”Did you miss me too?” he answers in a softly teasing tone.

”Seb – yeah, sure,” Cam replies.

His voice sounds distant, metallic over the phone.

”So you liked the pic?”

”Pic?” Cam sounds confused. Sebastian hears slight rustling like Cam was shifting the phone, making the cord of his earbuds move. There are soft beeps, Cam apparently looking up messages.

”Oh, pic.” A distant, metallic gasp of breath. ”Oh,  _baby_.” Another deep breath, the distant metallic voice thickening, crumbling. ”Fuck, Seb, you… unreal.”

Sebastian can’t help smirking at his small victory.

”I know I shouldn’t have,” Sebastian says, barely bothering to sound apologetic.

”I can’t say I’m mad at you.” There’s tenderness in Cam’s voice, a hint of smile.

”Sweet,” Sebastian says. ”Daddy.”

The word sounds out of place in a phone conversation, the eerie metal ether emptiness, and it hangs in the void between them for a while, like a thing.

Cam hums a low chuckle of agreement until he breaks it, clearing his throat.

”But obviously, that’s not why I called,” he says.

”Oh?”

”It’s – you need to keep this to yourself, Sebastian, you can’t talk to anyone. But there’s something I want you to know and I need you to hear it from me first, okay?”

The metal emptiness of the endless string of phone links almost swallows Cam’s voice, it’s so thin and dry now, high-strung.

”Oh.” Sebastian hopes the distance filters out the fear leaking into his own voice.

”I’ve been talking with the Blackhawks. The trade is almost finished. It would be a one-year deal if it holds. It’ll be announced when it’s ready. I don’t wonder if something has leaked out to the press already so I wanted to call.”

The air hangs still in Sebastian’s lungs, he’s unable to breath in or out, he’s numb, in thick fog. It tastes like the metal that echoes around Cam’s phone voice when he says his name, quizzically. How long has Sebastian been silent?

”Seb?”

”Yeah, here. I mean.” Sebastian doesn’t want to cry. ”It’s official? It’s – on paper?”

He isn’t sure if it’s what people say in English. He’s forgotten half of what he’s learned in two years in less than two months.

His mouth is dry and he’s cold. He draws the duvet over his shoulders with one hand, wraps it around his naked body.

“Pretty far so. But you know, hockey, whatever can happen in the last minute.”

“I hate that we let you go,” Sebastian blurts out.

He hears a rustling sound when Cam sighs into the microphone. “Well, we can’t all be Sebastian Aho.”

Cam may have meant it as light but Sebastian takes it as a jab.

“Is this about you and me?” he asks, challenge in his voice.

“No, Sebastian. Of course not. It’s about bigg- _different_ things.”

Sebastian hears the word Cam tries to swallow before slipping it out but doesn’t comment it. He has still heard it, and it stings. It makes him feel insignificant. Just a little sidetrack in Cam’s life, a short fling that will pass quickly, if it hasn’t already.

“Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it,” Sebastian says.

“Of course. Like I said, I didn’t want you to hear this from the media.”

Silence stretches long. Sebastian could ask numerous things, when are you leaving? Do we ever see again? But he doesn’t know where to start.

Cam is the first to break the silence.

“I miss you too, Seb. I miss you too.”

Sebastian feels conflicted. A part of him wants to let his pettiness raise its head and just plainly say _“Good”_ because that’s what he wants, Cam to miss him just as much as he misses Cam, being apart to hurt Cam as much as it hurts him.

Another part of him wants to ride on the tone of Cam’s sigh when he saw his picture and take it as far as they can. Ask Cam softly “ _How much do you miss me”_ of “ _What do you miss about me_ ”. Ask him if he wants more pics, if Cam has thought about him.

“I miss you all the time,” Cam continues. “I miss you so much.”

There’s a distant shriek in the background. “Oh, I’m sorry. I gotta go,” Cam says, “But let’s talk, okay? When I know how the things sort out. Hope you have a nice summer.”

“You too, Cam,” Sebastian says, but the green phone icon has already disappeared from his screen.

 

>< 

 

July rolls in with the official news and a heatwave. Life’s not perfect, but it’s a nice balance of speed and strength training, golf and public appearances for different hockey-related charities, family, friends, beach life and dating.

“What’s that?” Hanna spots the teddy bear the first time Sebastian takes her to his apartment.

“This?” Sebastian moves it from his bed to an easy chair on the side. “Oh, it’s just a gift from the guys of the team. They gave it as a joke cos I’m the youngest,” he lies.

She picks it up and squeezes it into a hug. “You’re cute’” she mumbles into its fake fur and Sebastian is close to tear it out from her arms before she puts it back down and takes Sebastian’s hand instead.

 

Some occasional sexting happens, too; Cam’s call has cracked open a door that was supposed to stay closed. Cam thanks for the pic some minutes after the phone call and asks for a close-up. Sebastian shoots a short video, self-satisfied for catching the moment of ejaculation on the phone camera.

Cam replies with a series of hastily typed texts, describing his emotions and actions during and after watching it, and Sebastian is even more satisfied with himself.

A few days later, after the news, who counts when it’s summer, he sends a quick dick pic at a whim, peeking into his gym shorts in his car, a part of the steering wheel framing the top of the shot. A few hours later, when the East Coast of America has woken up to the day, he gets a similar one in return.

 

Not perfect, but a nice balance. Hanna looks hot as fuck tanned and dressed in nothing but colorful sundresses, flip flops and sheen of sweat, and Sebastian has honestly more sex than in ages because the time of the year makes it so easy. Quickies against the wall, peeling the thin cotton of the dress off the young athlete’s perky little tits, lifting the hem of the skirt, pushing the skimpy thong to the side, sliding fingers into the wetness. Foreplay in the sea, racing back home on bikes, glorious fucking on the floor, on tabletops, in bed.

Even more so after Cam’s texts. She doesn’t know why, Sebastian would never tell.

 

Cam’s texts pose another problem. Despite all the sex Sebastian gets he finds himself surprisingly horny for dick.

During the World Cup bronze game he spends more time pondering if he’d rather fuck Eden Hazard or Gareth Southgate than focusing on the actual game between Belgium and England, and thinks he might have a problem.

Two weeks later, when he considers trying to hit on Jesse Puljujärvi, he’s certain he has a problem. They are on a local music festival, selling clothes in a promotional appearance at a friend’s T-shirt stand, and Jesse looks exceptionally hot in his whites, he’s tall, tan, lean and wiry from training hard, hair kissed blond by the sun, smiling and flirting left and right.

But he’s a friend and Sebastian keeps his mouth shut. Jesse would only laugh Sebastian off and extend his flirty salesman antics to matchmaking, trying to pimp him out to everyone who comes to see the shirts, and tease him for the rest of his life.

Sebastian lets it go and only complains later to Teuvo who is in town and stays overnight at Sebastian’s.

“What’s wrong with me?” he moans as they lounge on his couch, something meaningless happening on the muted TV screen, “I had a boner looking at Pulju today.”

Teuvo laughs a heartfelt laughter. “Oh boy. Somebody really misses his daddy.”

Sebastian groans and throws his head back over the back cushions of his couch. “Please don’t say that.”

Teuvo laughs again. “Did you talk it down?”

“What?” Sebastian lifts his head and looks at Teuvo.

Teuvo purses his lips and looks at Sebastian’s lap. “The boner.”

“Shut up! And stop looking at my crotch.”

“You didn’t answer me. I have to figure it out myself.”

“Fuck you. Why did I ever become friends with you.”

“You had no choice.”

“I may have a choice now. You still want to use my guest room?”

“Maybe.” The silence stretches.

“Stop looking at my crotch!”

“Sorry.” Teuvo sounds sincere, like he’s done teasing. He leans his elbow to the cushions, watching Sebastian’s face. Sebastian sighs.

“It’s never been like this before. I’ve never just… wanted _guys_ so much. And yeah, I miss him. All the more when he texts me or sends pics. Or comments mine.”

“What? Weren’t you supposed to be…”

“Yeah yeah, on a break, but it’s complicated. He told me about the trade and it just… I guess it just felt natural to keep talking after that.”

Teuvo shakes his head lightly. “And now you just want dick all the time? Couldn’t you just get your girl one, I mean, sure she’d be down to fuck you with a strap-on?”

“God, no!” Sebastian yelps. “I’m not going to ask.” He falls silent, narrowing his eyes. “And it wouldn’t be the same.”

“Why?”

“A guy is more than a dick. It’s all the –“ he purses his lips pensively – “Arms. Legs. Hair. Smell.”

Teuvo looks at him. “You’re cute when you quit joking and open up, Sepe.”

Sebastian rubs Teuvo’s shoulder, nudges the side of his neck with a loose, soft fist. “Thanks for coming over, Teukka. S’nice.”

Teuvo rubs the couch with a finger, worrying his lip. “What if…” he starts eventually.

“Huh?” Sebastian lifts his eyes to him.

“I could be down to help a bro out.” Teuvo bats his eyelashes down, once, slowly, and lets them rise again, looking Sebastian half-bashfully in the eye, biting his full bottom lip between his teeth.

God, no wonder he picks up girls all the time.

“If you’d like,” he concludes.

“Oh, Christ.“ Sebastian squints as if to study Teuvo’s eyes, like they’ll tell if he really means it. “For real?”

Teuvo nods slowly.

“Oh fuck yes, thank God,” Sebastian huffs out and literally jumps at Teuvo to kiss him.

Teuvo ends up sucking him, and grinding his cock to the cut of his hip, Sebastian helping with his hand. It starts on the couch but they take it to the bed, and Sebastian is surprised at how good and how fun it is when he plays with Teuvo’s foreskin and sucks his balls, and goes on jerking off both of them because that must be the reason he has two hands.

 

He stays at Teuvo’s the next week when he has stuff in Helsinki. Teuvo fucks him standing up against the end of his dinner table and it’s so good.

“Why don’t we do this all the time?” he asks, spent and satisfied, after Teuvo pulls out behind him.

“’Cos I’m not gay, that’s why,” Teuvo says and smacks his ass. “I’m just helping a bro out.”

“Not gay? I’ve seen how you look at Juuse Saros twerking.”

“Watching a goalie do splits and twerk does not mean anybody is gay. It’s a natural reaction to any force of nature. You would watch a volcano erupt just the same.”

 

Teuvo helps him out just one more time in bed that night. Sebastian likes how their bodies fold together easily, how tight Teuvo’s stomach presses to his back. He knows he’s being clingy, too clingy, but Teuvo lets him be, hugging him with both arms, tucking his knees behind Sebastian’s for the tightest spoon possible.

“Sepe,” Teuvo whispers into his ear, “This may be a weird time to say this, but I think you should fly over to see him.”

Sebastian turns just enough to face him.

“Are you talking about Cam?”

Teuvo swipes Sebastian’s hair back from where it’s stuck to the sweat on his temple.

“Him. I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t really think so. You know I’m not Wardo’s biggest fan when it comes to you. But you have to go to see him.” Teuvo hugs him, rocking his cheek slowly against his. “He’s really leaving, Sebastian. He’s moving to Chicago. I talked to Darling the other day, he’s seen Cam around. He’s arranging things in Raleigh for the move. It’s not going to take that long. When we go there for the pre-season, he’ll already be gone. He’ll be in Chicago. And you haven’t had the chance to say goodbye to him, and the next time you will meet will be them playing against us. It won’t be the same. He never deserved you but you deserve a proper goodbye.”

Sebastian knows his tears run down and wet Teuvo’s arm, and Teuvo hugs him tighter.

 

>< 

 

Sebastian packs lightly. He leaves the teddy at home: he’ll think later if he wants to pack it with him for the season in Carolina or not. Besides, he doesn’t want Hanna to wonder where it’s gone when she comes to fetch his mail and water his plants. He should give the plants to her for the winter – there’s no reason to leave them in the unused apartment to wither and die while he’s away.

Cam fetches him from the airport: they agreed he’d pick him up outside the terminal, not wait in the arrivals hall.

Sebastian is tense as he sits on the front seat, lightheaded from the long flight. It feels so odd being here again, like he isn’t acclimated yet. Jet lag is creeping in, too. It’s the wrong time of day, clocks reeled backwards against his inner sense of time.

Cam’s hand is on his knee before they have even driven past the terminal, and before they are on the road, it’s on his crotch. Sebastian spreads his legs to meet the touch and cups the inside of Cam’s bare knee with his hand, sliding it up the hairy, slightly sweaty thigh until it meets his shorts - damn he wishes he had worn shorts too but planes are always cold.

Cam shifts on his seat to let the leg of the short loose, and Sebastian gets his fingers in, under the cloth, wishing the angle would allow him touch Cam further than up to his wrist.

Cam takes the next possible exit out.

“What’s here?” Sebastian asks.

“I don’t care,” Cam smirks, “You.”

He pulls over to a narrow dirt road, follows it to turn to a bumpy path between a thick row of trees and a horse pasture and parks.

Sebastian climbs over to Cam’s lap and he releases the seat at the same time. Sebastian swings from the movement against Cam’s body and giggles.

“This is a wild ride already,” he smiles, bracketing Cam to the seat.

Cam squeezes his buttocks through the much too tight jeans and he squirms to get more friction. Cam moves one hand up his back to his neck and head, takes off his cap and drops it to the side, slides his fingers into his hair, pulls him in for a kiss massaging his scalp, and his mouth is hot and familiar. They kiss and kiss and kiss, fuck Sebastian has missed feeling Cam’s short beard scratching his face, and the pull in his hair when Cam curls his hand into a fist. The fingers on the seam of his jeans, the tightening bulge under his cock, and the mouth, lips, tongue, breath.

Cam finds his waist button, inches the zipper down tooth by tooth, the back of the hand brushes him through his briefs and he whimpers.

“I gotta touch you, Seb,” Cam whispers among kissing, so close that strings of spit weave his lips to Sebastian’s, like they’re merging together already. The fingers tug the waist of his underpants down, the elastic squeezes his shaft but Cam’s hand curls around him, thumb sweeps the head of his cock, he’s so erect already that his foreskin has pulled back and the touch on the sensitive surface and the even more sensitive crease under the head sends sparks everywhere, he can feel them behind his eyes, so electric he could cry.

He keeps kissing, squeezes his hand between their bodies to find the outline of Cam’s cock through his shorts. Their breaths and whispers echo in the confined space and it increases the sense of intimacy, Sebastian’s head butts to the car roof when he adjusts his position to get his hand into Cam’s pants, squeezing Cam’s thighs between his knees to fit on the driver’s seat together.

When he reaches Cam’s cock, Cam breaks the kiss and looks him in the eye.

“Seb,” he says, “Do you want to do it here? Ride me?”

Sebastian hasn’t even thought what he wants. He has been going with the flow, by want and instinct, everything serving the sole purpose of being close.

“Anything,” he answers, still slowly grinding to Cam’s hand around his exposed dick, giving Cam’s gentle squeezes.

“Oh babe.” Cam shuts his eyes and breathes hard, to the rhythm of Sebastian’s hand, but eases his off Sebastian’s cock. “We could try to.. .to head, _uhh_ , home.”

Sebastian dismounts him and returns to his seat, cramming his dick painstakingly back into his pants, buckling his seatbelt. He grabs his cap from between the seats, presses it backwards on his head and gives Cam a mischievous glance.

“Drive, daddy.”

 

Sebastian practically inhales the giant plate of chicken and salad Cam serves him, rinsing it down with water.

“Wanna take a shower?” Cam asks.

Sebastian grins. “Later,” he says, grabs Cam’s T-shirt by the sleeve and drags him towards the stairs.

 

Cam can’t get undressed quick enough and throws himself in the middle of the bed. Sebastian takes his time, watching him, taking off his shoes and peeling the slim jeans off his legs. He takes his cap on his hand to undress his T-shirt but puts the hat back on, climbing to the bed, bracketing Cam on all fours and kissing him.

“Daddy,” he hums and reaches down to grope Cam’s cock and balls.

Cam enjoys the wet, slick kiss, Sebastian’s tongue making swift filthy rounds inside his lips, body low enough for his erection to butt to his abdomen until Cam takes it in his hand. His arm is long enough for him to reach for lube on the nightstand.

“You wanna take that ride now, kid?” he asks.

Sebastian straightens his arms to lift himself, looks Cam in the eye and gives him a grin. “No, daddy. I want to fuck you.”

He takes the lube from Cam’s hand, straightens his back and lubes up his cock in calm sweeps. He rises on higher knees and spreads them on the bed to give Cam room to move and nods at him. “C’mon, turn around.”

Cam turns to his stomach. It’s not the first time they’ve done this: Sebastian has wanted to try it, Cam has liked it and wanted a second, and Cody has once asked to see it. “ _I want to see him fuck you, Cam. He’s so young and cute. It would be so hot,”_ she whispered, and watched them with hooded eyes, lips parted, her hand working between her thighs.

But this is different; Sebastian is seldom so _bossy_ and it’s freaking hot. He slaps Cam’s ass and tells him to get up higher.

“Hands and knees, daddy. You’re gonna play my dog,” and Cam obeys. “Spread,” he adds, yanking Cam’s thighs wider, and spreads lube on and inside him.

Sebastian bows down and gently bites the nape of Cam’s neck. “Ready?” he asks, voice vibrating on Cam’s skin, fingers probing and spreading his rim, the sweet pressure of the head of his cock slowly taking their place.

“Yes,” Cam mutters.

“Say please, daddy.”

“Please.”

Sebastian slides in carefully, taking pauses whenever he hears Cam’s breath hitch and feels him tense. He may be bossy but he’s also caring and attentive, so fucking good, and any tense superficial breath Cam may have had turns to a pleased sigh.

“Liking it?”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian pushes all the way in, pulls slowly backwards, picks up pace slowly. He pushes the middle of Cam’s back down to arch his ass to a higher angle, leaves one hand on his waistline, slides the other up his back to his neck, curling the palm to the front, caressing it until he yanks Cam’s jaw up abruptly, leaving the hand to rest on his throat, pressing it there right on the verge of choking, and fucks him harder.

“This good?” he asks.

“Yes,” Cam says, in a weak, suffocated voice.

“What was that?” Sebastian eases the grab a notch, stroking Cam’s neck, still holding it upright.

“Yes. You’re a good son,” he croaks.

A satisfied smile tinges Sebastian’s aroused face. He bows to give a wet, sucking kiss to the base of Cam’s neck, before he grips a firm hold of Cam’s ass and keeps his hand tight against his throat, slamming fast and hard into him.

He comes in a violently throbbing hot rush deep inside Cam, and somehow in his post-sex haze has the sense and strength to pull him back to sit between his legs and jerk him off, before they collapse in a haphazard, sweaty and sticky pile on the sheets.

Cam turns to his back, and Sebastian crawls on his belly next to him. Cam shakes his head listlessly on the pillow, removes Sebastian’s hat and drops it on the bed.

“You punk,” he drawls lazily.

“You’ll get your turn,” Sebastian says, chin leaning to Cam’s chest.

Cam combs his fingers through the tangled brown strands and watches Sebastian slowly drift into sleep.

 

Sebastian wakes up in the same position, neck hurting from the awkward angle, disoriented at first. He’s thirsty but before he wants to get up to quench it, he wants something else, and he slithers sluggishly close enough to take Cam’s nipple in his mouth.

“You didn’t sleep long,” Cam says and Sebastian lifts his gaze, smiling as much as he can, tongue curled around Cam’s nipple.

Sebastian doesn’t say a word. He runs his tongue down, turning on the bed until he catches Cam’s cock into his mouth, sucking it to full glory.

“ _Oh fuck, kid”,_ Cam sighs, running his hand from Sebastian’s neck to his buttocks, rubbing them and moving onto his rim, feeling Sebastian pushing his ass up to his hand in an undulating, grinding rhythm.

“Come here,” he murmurs, guiding Sebastian to lift one leg over his chest, arranging the pillow to support his neck, pulling Sebastian’s ass to his face and digging in. He lets his tongue circulate on the taint and balls before starting to lick the rim wet and soft and open, hand cradling the cock, Sebastian’s mouth on his own, eating it deep inside. It's so wet and slick, licking his shaft from the root up, lips gliding up and down as a squeezing soft circle, a muffled moan humming, vibrating on his skin. Sebastian's cock is tacky from unwashed lube, a sticky film clinging to Cam's hand as he gives it gentle squeezes in same rhythm he keeps pushing his tongue into the hole.

Sebastian's mouth is pure bliss, Cam can't help his hips rolling on their own accord to answer its sweet sucking motion. But there's no need to stop himself, no need to hold back, no room for shame; this is what they're here for. Sebastian's thighs tremble and jerk both sides of Cam's head, Cam can feel him wanting to squirm against his face to get the most of the wet stimulation his mouth is giving him. Cam tightens his grip of the cock, strokes it and Sebastian moans loudly around him, sucking tighter, and Cam can only praise him in his mind for how hot it feels, his lips and tongue well occupied.

Cam is getting close, so close, but he wants to give his boy and extra treat.

He gently moves his face off Sebastian and shifts his head lower on the pillow, lifting the kid's hips enough to catch his cock in his mouth, ignoring the taste of used lube. He helps arch Sebastian's ass up to a high angle to be able to suck him off from below, spreads his buttocks apart, driving his thumb into the eaten, wet hole and Sebastian loses it, beautifully. He lets Cam's cock out to wail and moan, keeps his hand curled around its shaft next to his cheek like hanging on to a lifeline as his hips quake against Cam's hands and mouth. He straight out shouts Cam's name, tangled with chopped up curses in Finnish and English until he stiffens, holding his breath mid-gasp.

Cam drinks down the warm cum despite the tricky angle that makes him almost choke on it, feeling Sebastian's hand moving on his cock, jerking it, soft lips giving breathy kisses to its base and his balls.

"Oh, babe," Cam breaths, and there's a wet filthy hot lick, circling his balls and up his shaft, while the hand squeezes the head of his cock, and it's now, such a right time and place, he feels the whirr and the tension, and the pulse of release, and it's Sebastian's hard hand and smooth cheek petting him, caressing, receiving.

 

Cam is gradually catching his breath again, wiping his mouth and throwing his long arms to the sides. Sebastian fits himself into the crook of his armpit, sucking in his lips. He’s dying for a sip of water but too spent to move.

“Uh-oh, son. I can’t believe this was on your mind when you said you wanted to see me. Endless boning.”

Sebastian chuckles. “What else have we ever had?”

Cam ruffles his hair and blows out a deep breath. “I hope this doesn’t mean you’ve been _this_ sex-deprived the whole summer. It would be wrong. Tell me you’ve been out there having fun.”

Sebastian giggles. “I’ve had my share,” he says. ”Don’t tell anyone but I just hooked up with Turbo last week.”

“What? I thought you were, um, a regular thing?”

“Us?” Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. “Nope. Never before. Turbo’s not gay. Or so he says.”

Cam chuckles. “Turbo is hilarious.”

Sebastian plays with his fingers.

“And I’ve been dating.”

“Boys? Girls?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “ _A_ girl. One. My ex-girlfriend, in fact.”

“Wow. She must be nice if you got back together. Is it serious?”

Sebastian hums pensively. “I don’t know. It’s more just like a fun thing, sex and dates and hanging out. But she’s – she’s a good girl. We went to the same high school, she was in the track and field team, still does some. She’s cute. I mean –“ he looks at Cam mischievously “- Think of a sprinter’s legs and ass. Long blond hair. Likes sports and kids. Super helpful, takes care of me.”  

“Like a 10/10 hockey wife all over?” Cam smirks. “She sounds perfect for you.”

Sebastian lets out a sigh. “I don’t know. She takes care of me but… she doesn’t _take care_ of me. Not the way – “ he doesn’t finish the sentence but looks at Cam like willing him to understand what he’s trying to say.

Cam nods and gives a little kiss on Sebastian’s temple. “You’ll find yourself the daddy you need, Sebastian, whether you even think you want it or not. I’m sure of that. I can’t think of anyone who wouldn’t want to care for a filthy cute little boy like you. You’ll snap your fingers and snatch one before I have even crossed the state line.”

Sebastian giggles.

“Oh yes, boy. I’ve seen how men look at you and how it makes you fucking purr. They’re just waiting to get their hands on you, babe, and when they do they won’t know what hit them because in this game you are the one who makes the plays, you just don’t want anyone to notice that.”

“Haha, Cam. Stop.”

“No way. Think of Jordo.”

“He’s a linemate!”

“Maybe he isn’t next season. But okay, someone else. The announcers! Tripp Tracy has drooled all over you for the past two years.”

Sebastian bursts into a guffaw of giggles. “Gross! Tripp needs a dog collar and spanking and I’m not the one doing it.”

“Mike?”

“He’s a bear. He’s too soft and kind. He couldn’t handle me.”

“Dundon! You’re practically his sugar baby already.”

“Stop!” Sebastian can barely breathe from laughing.

Cam’s smile softens and he strokes Sebastian’s cheek. Suddenly he narrows his eyes and looks at Sebastian with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Now I know,” he says. “Brind’Amour.”

Sebastian’s laughter dies. “No,” he opposes. Weakly.

Cam coaxes his arm from under Sebastian, shuffles on the bed and rises on his hands and knees. He hovers over Sebastian, cupping his shoulders and trapping his hip between his knees.

”I watched your interview,” Cam continues relentlessly, looking down on the boy under him. “You said he’s tough but fair. Oh boy, isn’t that exactly what you want? You can’t wait for him to be tough but fair to you, can you? I know you, boy. You’ll be on a hunt for his pats on your head as soon as the camp starts. You’ll score 40 goals just to impress him, make it to 69 points just to be able to give him a dirty wink and see how he reacts. You’re a horny little brat, kiddo, I’ve never seen a boy so greedy for some daddy dick.” Cam’s eyes on him are dark and wolfish, his smirk downright lecherous. “But that’s you, baby. I’ll be so proud of you when I see you do it.”

Sebastian squirms under his hold, looking defiantly right back at him, not giving in an inch.

”I’ll do it in your net, old man.”

Cam bows down to kiss his lips.

”I’ll be fucking honored, Sebastian. Honored.”

 

>THE END<

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers, thanks for reading! There is was, every last drop, down to the dregs.  
> ♡  
> I'm most grateful for all feedback. Feel free to suggest tags and corrections - this is a fast written, non beta read piece. English is not my native language.  
> ♡  
> Go Canes!


End file.
